Got Your Back
by Under The Sheets
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the cyber stalking fan girl of basketball star Li Syaoran. One day, he barges in her life and claims her as his girlfriend. AU OOC


**Got Your Back**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is the cyber stalking fan girl of basketball star Li Syaoran. One day, he barges in her life and claims her as his girlfriend. AU OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. All faults are my own.

Author's Note: Dedicated to the guy I can't seem to let go. You know who you are. I'll always be your number one fan.

**Chapter 1**

The unemployment rate in the country has always been one of the greatest concerns for Kinomoto Sakura. Four years of education at the local college taking up Public Policy, she was always reminded by her professors to be updated with the current events and the economy's status. Never in her life did she imagine that the unemployment rate will be her greatest enemy after graduation.

Coming from Tomoeda College, a small community college in her hometown, she ventured to go to the big city of Tokyo to try her luck in entering big consultant firms. But a degree and her big dreams are not enough arsenals to be employed in the city, she realized.

Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, warned her beforehand that for a small town girl she has dreams too big for her. Touya, although an Archeology graduate with honors from a big university, just settled to teach at Tomoeda along with their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a famous archeology professor but also settled to teach in their town.

Sakura would always tell her father and brother that she would go to the city, get a good job and have the whole family move there.

But with her currently unemployed for three months and her savings from part time jobs during college running low, her spirit has dropped low and she have been reconsidering going back to Tomoeda and stay there for the rest of her life.

Deciding that today, she would just sulk and watch dramas the whole day; she put her auburn hair in a ponytail, wore her maroon sweater and black sweatpants, and lay down on the sofa.

But then, she got tired of all the drama reruns and aimlessly surfs through the channels.

She ended up in the sports channel, showing the latest off season game of college basketball.

One player caught her eye. Wearing jersey number 10 in white, Sakura was mesmerized with how this guy led the team in offensive scoring and at the same time, captures the attention of all the audience with his own capabilities. Not really a fan of basketball as she grew up loving football (her brother is a star player for their high school), she was surprised herself as to how this guy made her heart flutter whenever he makes a shot or their team leads.

The game ended with the mysterious guy's team winning. The post game interview revealed his name: Li Syaoran.

Sakura turned the TV off just when her roommate arrived.

"Sakura? You didn't go out?" the said roommate yelled from the door.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I kinda wanted to take a break from all the disappointments in life."

"Awww. Sakura, don't be so glum. You'll find a job soon!" the said roommate said trying to console her and at the same time glomped her.

"Tomoyo... Can't... Breathe..." she said, out of breath.

"Oh! Sorry, Sakura. I just don't want to see you so sad," Tomoyo said, releasing the auburn haired girl.

Daidouji Tomoyo is the best friend of Sakura ever since they were in grade school. The purple eyed girl is currently under training to take over the Daidouji Corporation, the toy company of the family. Also, she's preparing to open the second branch of the Clover Shop, her clothing boutique. At the age of 21, she's one of the successful young entrepreneurs in the country. Sakura can't help but be proud as to what her friend already accomplished. Tomoyo once tried to help her get job in her mother's corporation but she declined because she didn't want to take advantage of Tomoyo's kindness.

"I brought dinner for the both of us," Tomoyo mentioned to lighten the mood.

She placed it on the coffee table and seated at the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. She's puzzled as to why the TV is on the sports channel.

"Sakura, have you been watching sports?"

"Oh. Just flipping through the channels," she replied while preparing their drinks.

She plopped on the sofa right after, holding her phone and surfing the internet through it.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo said and grabbed her phone surprisingly.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sakura protested but with no avail of claiming it back.

Tomoyo scrolled through Sakura's phone and ended up snickering.

"Li Syaoran? Really? You're trying to look him up on Facebook?" the dark haired girl said in between her laughter.

Sakura can't help but pout. She knew that it's foolish to do so.

"And you're trying to add all the accounts that came out of the search?" continued Tomoyo followed by a boisterous, very unladylike laugh.

By now, Sakura is scowling and very red from embarrassment.

Tomoyo saw this and decided to calm down.

"You could have just asked me. I'll send the link of his account to you."

Tomoyo then grabbed her phone and tinkered with it without letting go of Sakura's phone.

Confused, all Sakura could do was watch Tomoyo.

"There! All done," she said and handed back Sakura's phone.

"Tomoyo, how'd you know Li Syaoran?" she asked, very amused with the wide connection her friend has.

"How'd you know him anyway?" the Daidouji heir asked while flipping through the TV channels again.

"Well, I was watching basketball earlier and I saw him playing. Thought it wouldn't hurt to add him up. He's still in college anyways," she said, defending one of her not so brightest moments.

Tomoyo can't help but smile.

"You're mesmerized with how he plays, weren't you?"

The emerald eyed girl could only nod.

"He was my classmate," Tomoyo answered the hanging question of Sakura.

A simple smile was the only reply of Sakura. She somehow overlooked the school of the guy while she was watching him.

A loud ping coming from Sakura's phone broke their silence. But Sakura made no move to check it.

"You might want to check that, Sakura," Tomoyo said with a smile.

Confused, she grabbed her phone to look at it.

She could only stare at it, wide eyed while Tomoyo snickered at the background.

_Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are now friends._

* * *

Last week's shock is still haunting Sakura. After Li confirmed her friend request, she tried her best to prevent Tomoyo to like the post. After hours of argument, she was able to prevent it with Tomoyo saying that she has other plans. Sakura shuddered at the thought of Tomoyo's plan.

Before retiring to bed, she opened her account once again to check if he really confirmed the friend request. She clicked on his account and looked through his profile. He learned from there that he also has a Twitter account which she followed immediately. Sakura also saw his birthday (July 13), hometown (Hong Kong), favorite color (green), favorite food (chocolate), favorite subjects (gym and math), blood type (O), school and family. Through quick Google search, she learned that he lives alone in Japan and his mother and four sisters are in Hong Kong. Also, other that basketball, Sakura learned that Li practiced Martial arts.

She also read feature articles about him and learned that he would like to pursue a masters degree but at the same time venture into professional basketball. She mentally noted every detail she encountered about the basketball star. News articles talk about how great he is and how professional agents have been talking to him to go to the professional league. But Li decided to bring another championship with the team. She also learned that this is going to be the last season he'll play for his college. He'll be joining the draft next year.

With all the information she found out about the boy, Sakura ended up sleeping at four in the morning that day.

During the weekend, the first thing Sakura did is to Google Li Syaoran and continued with her research. She had fun reading past posts on Facebook and Twitter but found out that he rarely divulge things like where he is or what he did that day. Also, another thing that doesn't come up with every post and interview is the presence of a girlfriend. For a guy with so much talent and very good looking, why is there no woman behind?

The next day, she found new posts on Facebook and Twitter. She can't help but grin at his posts. Through endless Google search and some links, she was able to determine in what area Li Syaoran lives.

"YES!" she shouted and danced around her room.

A loud knock interrupted her little routine.

"Oi, Sakura. You've been in your room like a hermit. Are you stalking Li?" shouted Tomoyo.

Sakura can just blush with how exact Tomoyo's inferences are.

But she can't help it. It's like every information she found out about Li, she becomes closer to him. She felt like it's even possible to talk to him with how simple he is. In her mind, she sees him as a very simple guy that she can reach every time.

She's officially a fan girl of the great Li Syaoran.

And she decided to use him as an inspiration to look for a job, earn and attend all of his games.

That's why she got up early today, determined to find a job and fulfill her short term goals.

"New day, new start!" was her mantra for today.

She went to the business district of the city and tried her luck there.

But still unlucky, all of the companies she walked in through has no vacancies to match her qualifications.

Defeated, she just decided to go home again and try tomorrow.

While walking she just aimlessly wandered her eyes through the street. She can't help thinking that she might run into the brown haired boy that is her current inspiration.

When she reached the intersection, she saw a red motorbike running dangerously fast and unsafely wobbling. A few seconds only, the said motorbike went out of balance and slammed against a street light only a few meters away from where Sakura was standing. Out of pure impulse, she ran towards the scene of the accident to be the first one to respond only to see the said driver remove his helmet weakly.

The sight of blood made her feel queasy but with the sight of chocolate brown hair, her heart thumped faster because of fear.

"Please don't move. I'll call an ambulance right now," she frantically pleaded to the stranger, afraid that he might get more injured when he moves.

"Help me please," the driver told her weakly reaching for her hand before completely falling out of consciousness.

She can't believe what's in front of her eyes.

It's him.

It really is him.

Li Syaoran.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some would expect heartbroken people rely on angst to deal with it. I cope with it through crappy writing and cringe worthy clichés. Feel free to lambast my work in your reviews. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
